


【GgAd】Polar night（GG战败/ggad双穿越/GgAd乱配PWP）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 4P警告, M/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 格林德沃在1945年败给邓布利多之后，在被押送的途中逃脱，而后开始隐晦许多。邓布利多重伤，魔法部无法忽视格林德沃的力量，格林德沃也忌惮邓布利多，双方一时间相安无事。但邓布利多忽然察觉到格林德沃在搅动时间线，召唤曾经的他，出手干预后不仅没能制止，反而把盖勒特也拖来了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！！！GgAd错配！！主要车有GGad和GGAD，计划中有一次4P！！！  
> 小盖16岁警告！！！  
> 请注意千万别吃错粮！！！

再次提醒是否确认阅读

——————

“杀了我吧。”格林德沃躺在满目疮痍的泥地里，浅金色的发丝上沾满了泥泞与灰尘。

“杀了我，”他低低地笑着，“现在就杀了我，邓布利多……”

红发教授的状态也没有多好，甚至看上去比落败的黑魔王更加惨烈，他的脸上、身上满是血污，手中握着的魔杖尖都在微微打颤。

教授很快就无法站着了，他没有理会中了束缚咒后一直喋喋不休的格林德沃，对着夜空放出了一小颗光点。

光点升起，就像一颗流星一样在天际中划过一道轻巧的弧线。邓布利多望着瑰丽的夜空，那里广袤无垠，闪闪烁烁的星子组成了一道光带，消失在时空的尽头。

不远处，他的同事们、学生们和魔法部的傲罗们如临大敌地把失去反抗能力的黑魔王押送上车。他疲惫地闭上眼，假装没有听见和着微风传来的嘶哑吼声：

“邓布利多，你会后悔的。”

——————

夏日才刚刚过去，奥地利的气温就已经带上了透彻的寒意，绵延几万里的天空尽数堆积着厚厚的阴云，纵使是在白天也显得没有多明亮，压得人透不过气。

古老的附魔将寒气格挡在了纽蒙迦德之外，只是高瘦而凌厉的屋主人暂时放弃了使用魔法，转而升起了许久未曾使用的壁炉。空旷凝结的沉寂让木柴燃烧发出的“噼里啪啦”声响格外明显，整个房间都浸泡在一种浓稠的暖煦中，思绪流动都开始变得缓慢。

格林德沃坐在织满了金雀花纹样的鎏金古董沙发里，日光穿过巨大的落地窗投射进来，已经有些乏力了，房间更深处只能说堪堪有亮光，他只好坐到靠近玻璃的位置，面朝窗外，仔细阅读着一本诗集——他以前很少读这些，他总有更重要的事要做，但自从败给邓布利多，以至于选择了另一条路后，他倒是多了许多空闲。

骨骼分明的手指按压上纸页，将它轻轻翻过。

“格林德沃先生…嗯……”

身后传来响动，是他的小凤凰醒了。

那是一位纤细的少年，红发雪肤，浑身赤裸，却绵软失力地趴倒在他铸造着繁复纹样的鎏金大床上。

少年的姿态是如此美好，就像一朵初绽的百合花，纯洁到令人自惭形秽，美丽到仅仅只是趴在那儿身体起伏的曲线都无比动人；但他同时又像一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，茫茫然露出了花心还不自知，带着晶莹的露水却已经初具风情，那白皙娇嫩的肌肤上烙满了红痕，无论是优雅的脖颈、纤细的腰肢、笔直的双腿，甚至连精巧的手腕和脚踝都已经在前夜被男人肆意品尝。

他是天使抱来的初生灵魂，满怀着纯真与好奇，毫无畏惧地闯进了他的城堡——但这哪是什么天堂，这里是恸哭的尘世，一座魔王的宫殿，隐居着一颗淬满了毒汁的乌黑心脏——

正是这颗心，操纵着利爪将他从天使的怀抱里抢夺而来。

“格林德沃先生……”少年的唇间溢出一串带着哭腔的嘤咛，软软的就像绒毛蹭在他的心上，勾起欲念万千。

但格林德沃还是从容不迫的。不是因为他不爱，而是过于爱，爱得过了头，骨髓化了灰也不愿意遗忘；直到周身遍布荆棘，躯体被划得伤痕累累，咽喉也被扎破了仍然无法放手。只是这伤痕终究是留下了，心脏因承受的痛楚而变得愈发坚硬。

他把诗集夹上书签合好，端正地摆放在床头柜，侧身坐上床沿，抚了抚少年柔软的红发，然后满意地听到一声呜咽，任由温热的泪水再次濡湿掌心。

少年的乖巧让他受用极了，他终于唤出了那个名字：

“阿不思。”

“先生……请…请允许我……”

阿不思用细细的十指捏紧他的手腕，又把自己精致柔嫩的小脸放在他的掌下不住磨蹭，双腿紧闭，身体绷紧。

确实非常乖巧，格林德沃想。

阴鸷的中年男人终于靠上床头，把少年拉入怀中，让他分开腿跪坐在自己身上。随着他把手顺着往少年的背脊向下身探入，阿不思也搂紧了他的的肩膀，把脸颊埋入他的颈侧，小心翼翼地舔吻。

“唔……”

黑色的皮质阳具从穴口中一点一点现身，玫瑰色的软肉紧紧地咬着它，似乎是在不舍。

青涩的穴道被粗大的玩具放置了一夜，已经有些干涩了，格林德沃不得不轻轻转动玩具，让排出的过程不至于太过痛苦。这下阿不思的腰彻底塌了下去，只有臀部高高翘起，格林德沃怀中的颤抖和耳旁的呻吟也更大了些。

阿不思的性器本就半硬，现下更是笔直地挺立起来，但两人都没有抚慰它的意思，一个是不想，一个是不愿，少年谨记着男人的教诲。

格林德沃继续玩弄着阿不思的花心，他开始不局限于拧动，有时还会轻轻往里顶，由于甬道的紧致阳具并不会真的被顶入，但少年还是像真的接受侵犯时那样摆动着腰臀。格林德沃可以明显感觉到手中玩具的滑动变得顺畅起来，那是阿不思开始湿润了。

玩具被扯出的部分越来越多，在纤细少年的映衬下显得尤为惊人。吐出的部分总是温热的，起初只带着少许沾粘感，现在已经可以触碰到一层汁水。

压迫逐渐减小，阿不思也忍不住放松下来。

“啊——”

粗大的假阳具被大力推回，只剩下尾部的一丁点儿还露在体外，阿不思猛地发出一声尖叫，浑身就像狂风下的树叶那般颤抖，稀薄的白浊洒在男人腹间。

格林德沃勾起一抹微笑，等到少年的足尖不再捏紧，他伸出手再次把玩具从阿不思的体内导了出来。

当然，这次他没有再使坏了，他还要好好哄一下怀里哭成泪人的孩子呢。

——————

“Holy shit！！”长着一头张扬金发的俊美少年满脸阴沉地从一处破桥洞苏醒，手里捏着一张薄薄的信件。

谁能告诉他这到底是怎么回事！昨天突然从德姆斯特朗被抛到伦敦就算了，为什么一觉醒来他还收到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书！！！

——————

*  
天使在夜半的天空中飞翔，  
他抱来一个初生的灵魂  
送到哀哭的尘世之上；  
歌声留在这灵魂的心中，  
这灵魂在人寰久久地受难，  
心中却仍怀着美好的希望。  
——节选自莱蒙托夫《天使》


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GG战败后
> 
> *小年轻穿越
> 
> *排列组合，有4P计划
> 
> *有垃圾黑车，本次GGad

霍格沃茨

当盖勒特听到那个愚蠢的格兰芬多嚷嚷着“你居然是德姆斯特朗转校来的插班生！”的时候，他平静地把刚制成的药剂倒在瓶子里。

然后放下搅棒，无声地将坩埚变成齑粉。

瞬间安静的教室让他非常满意。

他优雅起身，杖尖划过一道能在交响乐舞台看见的弧度，轻巧地钻进了魔杖袋。踏出教室时，他假装没有听见墙角那句：

“格兰芬多？他真的不是斯莱特林？”

亲爱的同学，如果早知道你们幼稚至此，我会选择在伦敦睡桥洞。

但是他没有，他迫不及待地想要离开桥洞，于是坐上了守门人破烂的摩托，穿过丛林，跨过江海，一头扎进了这片位于苏格兰深处的神秘古堡，直到最初的少许赞叹在幼稚学生们的一惊一乍中消失殆尽。

不就是上学吗，盖勒特轻蔑地冷哼一声，鞋底重重跺在地板上。他还能想起女教授告诫他为了“安全回家”必须改名叫“盖尔·巴沙特”时的严肃语气，燃烧的愤怒在胸腔里左冲右撞，如果不是为了离开这该死的时空，他才没空陪这群温室里的曼德拉草玩闹！

他阴沉的面色把墙上的挂画们都震慑住了，一个个都吓得不敢说话。那件崭新的魔法袍在行走中翻滚出夺目的红色，盖勒特越走越快，恨不得就这样冲出霍格沃茨，一路冲回远在群山与海峡之外的德姆斯特朗。

该死的！他还为期末考试背了十五本书！

“砰——”

大步走路还走神的后果显而易见，他撞到人了。

剧烈的撞击让整个大脑都在震荡，金头发的新晋格兰芬多没忍住，嘴里发出“嗷”的一声惨叫，被他撞上的倒霉拉文克劳女孩儿则被巨大的冲击力甩到了另一堵墙，现在正坐在地上揉脑袋，也不知道有没有被撞傻。

女孩儿微微一动，压在袍子上的《亚洲抗毒大全》瞬间滑落，散到地上和它的朋友们做伴，盖勒特甚至觉得这些教科书也在嘲笑他可怜的自尊，它们躺在地上戏谑着，瞧吧，你再怎么不满，还不是只能待在这里。

去他的期末考试！你们这些古板的教材才应该被扔在地上！

女孩儿痛苦的轻哼刺进脑海，盖勒特一下子泄了气。

他从来肆无忌惮，他对着教授的假发施漂浮咒，把睡过头的室友用快快禁锢锁在房间里，让每次考试的倒数第一在学校大门上倒挂金钟，甚至还点燃打人柳的枝梢，让它变成一团扭动的焰火，这些他都毫不费力、信手拈来。现在受辱之人终于轮到自己了，除了像头毒角兽一样横冲直撞，他什么也做不了。

压下心中的郁躁，盖勒特拾起这些书，规整地叠在一起，一本一本的，几乎摞了半人高，damn it！拿这么多书做什么！

“你就是新来的格兰芬多学长吗？”女孩终于缓过神来，一起捡拾自己的书本。

“嗯哼…”盖勒特从喉咙里发出哼哼，聊胜于无。

格兰芬多，愚蠢的狮子。他已经不想再评价红色和金色的搭配有多么刺眼，代表勇气的同时又有多么鲁莽，在德姆斯特朗的流言中，格兰芬多就是麻烦的代名词。

但斯莱特林？他知道那些肤浅的家伙为什么认为他应该是斯莱特林，说实话，他对这个风评极为两极分化的学院没什么抵触，但人是复杂的，不是么？分类本身就是一种刻板的行为。

盖勒特·格林德沃不应该被归为“一类”。

“我听说过你！”拉文克劳女孩有些惊喜，“他们说你是五十年来最不像格兰芬多的格兰芬多。”

噢，又来了，盖勒特几乎想为这些学生的执著唱诵一首圣咏。不过，他敏锐地抓住了一个数字。

“五十年？”这个数字绝不算长久。

“啊，”女孩忽然记起，“你刚转学过来可能还不知道，我们现在的校长邓布利多以前也是个格兰芬多，但他在上学的时候门门功课都拿O，被视为拉文克劳最屈辱的一段历史。当然，现在没人这么想了，那可是邓布利多，他有多优秀都不奇怪。”

那他肯定不知道了，盖勒特暗暗思索，算一算时间，这个邓布利多应该年龄和他差不多。

“他今天没有来礼堂，”女孩的声音透着莫名的可惜，“这可真奇怪，校长为什么不来吃饭呢。”

“可能有事耽搁了吧。”盖勒特不以为然。

“晚餐也没来——”清脆的声音拉长了调子，就像一只蜜蜂围着他的脑袋直转，震得耳膜生疼。

“好了，”他摞上最后一本书，城堡终于建成了，顶盖直冲云霄，“再见。”

“见到邓布利多之后你会理解的。”

女孩最后的声音和在微凉的夜风里，打了几个卷，消散了，盖勒特继续走向塔楼。

然后他不幸地发现，那女孩是对的。

“知道你刚才犯的三个最大的错误是什么吗？”

校长还来教课，霍格沃茨已经穷到这种地步了吗？盖勒特嗤之以鼻。但随着中年教授酥麻的尾音，他多日的郁结被忽然击散，他抬头，撞进了一片澄澈的海洋。

心脏漏了一拍。

盖勒特！你这个蠢货，连怎么向老师请教问题都忘了吗！

他朝自己咆哮着，怒吼着，眼睁睁地看着那朵漂亮的玫瑰错开他的视线，继续与围在四周的学生说笑。那一刻，他想起了伦敦肮脏的桥洞，连续五个小时的破烂摩托飞行，他的胃都被颠到了嗓子眼。

这一切都值得，非常值得。

“教授！”他听见自己用公鸭般的嗓子喊着。黑魔法防御教室里整整三个班的学生一齐望来，他镇定地清了清嗓子，皮肤比斯莱特林更苍白，发丝比斯莱特林更璀璨，下巴仰起的角度比斯莱特林更高，他气沉丹田：

“邓布利多教授，这个咒语我还不会念。”

——————

纽蒙迦德

又是一天太阳升起，绵密的云层阻拦了金色霞光，只留给天地间一片惨白，单调得有些过分。

但阿不思是温暖的，他赤裸着被格林德沃牢牢固定怀里，男人的胸膛紧贴着他起伏的脊背，强硬的臂膀一边揽着腰肢，一边按住肩头，灼热的气息尽数喷洒在他敏感的后颈。

阿不思啊，你到底在做什么。

初到纽蒙迦德时，他已经在寒冷的山间行走了一天一夜。饥饿、疲惫一齐涌向全身，他直挺挺地倒在了巨大城堡的脚下。而等到再次醒来，他已被丝绸和宝石包裹。那也是他第一次见到格林德沃先生，尊贵的先生穿着做工考究的黑色大衣，举手投足间都是惯常居于高位的优雅，但又带着隐秘的颓败，他的头发是染着雪色的。

当先生扶着他坐起来，冰冷的大手不可避免地触碰了他的腰肢。他咬住下唇，努力压抑颤抖，脸上却泛起了红晕。格林德沃轻瞥了他一眼，阿不思立即强迫自己稳下心神，对着初次见面的绅士胡思乱想是多么失礼啊。

“你叫什么名字？霍格沃茨的男孩。”

梅林，他差点忘了还要上课！阿不思一下子慌乱起来：“先生，我叫阿不思，请问这里是哪儿？我要怎么才能回到学校？”

“叫我格林德沃，阿不思。”男人的声音有些低沉，听起来像是夹杂了冰雪，“这里是纽蒙迦德，奥地利。但是我猜位置不是最主要的，问题在于时间。”

阿不思接过男人递来的时钟，上面明晃晃地显示着——公元1946年。

“这……”阿不思倒吸一口凉气，鼓起勇气抬头看向格林德沃，早已不年轻的先生有着刀削般的面颊，苍白而严厉，奇诡的异色瞳孔盯着他，让他有些抱怯。“我…我不知道……”

“你没有佩戴时空穿梭器，对吗？”

“是的…”

“这不是简单的事，从没有过这种魔法的记录。”格林德沃皱起了眉，“我会帮你寻找原因和解决办法，但因为我的身份比较特殊，如果让人知道你是从纽蒙迦德出去的，事情会变得更复杂。”

“当然。”阿不思顺从地点点头，无论从何种角度考虑，他都只能答应这个方法，“谢谢你，格林德沃先生。”

那是他沉沦的第一步，格林德沃是致命的，这位有着特别身份的先生冷静而优雅，拥有着无穷的经验与智慧，就像命中注定似的令朝露般的少年深深痴迷。当晚，阿不思是靠在男人的臂弯里睡着的。

他愉快，又茫然。

城堡实在是太大、大空旷了，而且几乎不见人影。阿不思在第一天就对千篇一律的房间失去了兴趣，几乎终日都待在属于格林德沃的主卧里，成为了男人卧室的一个漂亮物件。

而霍格沃茨，鲜活的校园生活才不过几天，就已经失落在了轮回之外，黯然褪色了。

“在想家吗？”

低沉的声音贴着耳后响起，阿不思微微一颤。格林德沃醒来了，阿不思努力甩开那些情绪，转过身缩进黑魔王怀里，低垂着头。

“怎么了，”格林德沃爱抚他柔顺的红发，“嗯？”

阿不思在黑暗里咬紧了嘴唇，格林德沃不喜欢他这样，但他总是忍不住。

没有得到回答的黑魔王不打算放任少年，他伸出手一路下滑，圆润饱满的弧度被置于掌中。他稍稍停顿，见少年还没有回应的意思，抬起手用力拍下。

“啊——”

少年纤细的双臂猛地抱紧了他，抬起的蓝眼睛里闪动着水珠，粉嫩的唇瓣上也是湿润的。就像一只雪鸮幼崽，格林德沃目光微动。

“说话。”

“我…我想继续念书……还差一个月我就毕业了。”少年柔顺而乖巧，但他知道自己的想法有些逾矩了，双手正不安地磨蹭着。

多陌生啊。格林德沃还能依稀想起那个夏天，邓布利多挎着小篮子敲开了巴沙特家院子的篱笆，十八岁的少年开朗而俊秀，火红的头发随意搭在肩头，笑容浸满了甜美的蜂蜜。

他在楼上看着邓布利多礼貌地和巴沙特打招呼，递给他满脸皱纹的姑妈一篮子自家制作的馅饼，又把新借到的两本书抱在怀里，那天的阳光那么刺眼，他居然能清楚看到邓布利多脸颊上细细的绒毛。少年也看到了他，在巴沙特太太解释后扬起手朝他打了招呼，蓝眼睛晶亮得就像一泓清泉。

他当时做了什么？他用力关上了窗户。

多陌生啊，格林德沃。你想把宠物养在房子里，又忘不了他应有的模样。

怀里的少年眼睛还湿漉漉的。

“阿不思，”他轻柔地说着，“我多想你能陪着我。”

少年立刻盛满了惶恐，恨不得马上吐露心意。“嘘，没事的，没事的。”格林德沃阻止了他，“我当然不会拒绝你去上学，但你得向我表明诚心。”

阿不思迟疑着点点头。

丝质的细绳深深陷入臀缝，勒住少年过于细嫩的下体，格林德沃手持着另一端，往上提了提。

“过来吧。”

阿不思不适地扭了一下被铁环铐住的双手，颤颤巍巍迈出步子。“唔……”绷紧的丝绳狠狠摩擦过私处，少年呜咽出声，巨大的刺激险些让他跪倒在地，过了好一会儿才稳住身子。

格林德沃没有说话，只是随意晃动了绳子，看着骨肉匀亭的少年惊喘着夹紧了颤抖的双腿，莹润的皮肤上泛出玫瑰的颜色。

那是格林德沃先生在催促了，阿不思咬紧牙，继续一点一点向前走。细绳的螺纹不断摩擦会阴和穴口，即使只是柔滑的丝线，对他而言也过于残忍。

第一个绳结抵住下身，阿不思小小吸了一口气，闭着眼让它顶了进去。柔软的会阴乖巧地含住坚硬的绳结，抵在双腿的正中央，酸软的快感从这一点蔓延到四肢百骸，哪怕只是安静地抵在这里都能让他喘息不已，少年整个人都愣住了，下身夹紧了那个小巧的结，不知道应该继续向前还是后退。

“别怕，阿尔。”魔王的声音在前方诱惑着，阿不思茫茫然抬头，蜷紧的脚尖犹疑地舒展，轻点在柔软的地毯上。绳结毫不留情地碾过细肉，蹭过还微微红肿着的穴口，沿着臀缝缓缓划出。阿不思尝试着再往前，饱受凌虐的私处再次遭受按压磨蹭，他止不住地软倒下去。

格林德沃及时松开手，没有让绳子真的伤害少年。他叹息一声，上前把趴伏在地上啜泣的少年抱入怀里，阿不思一触碰到他就立刻迎了上来，灼热的泪水滴落在他的颈侧，他能感受到那些带着哭腔的鼻音和细碎的舔舐。

“好了好了，没事了。”他抚摸着怀中精致而柔软的背脊，低声安抚。

“格…格林德沃先生……我……”

“再给你一次机会，嗯？”

格林德沃抱起少年，把因为紧张和害怕而僵硬的身体放进了他惯常坐的椅子里，拉开那对漂亮的腿架在扶手上，抬手招来被遗忘在床上的玩具，放到那双仍然被紧铐住的双手里。

“做给我看吧。”

阿不思眨眨眼，似乎有些不敢相信条件居然这么简单，但他触及黑魔王灼热的视线，又害羞地闭上了眼。他能感受到格林德沃一直盯着他的身体，没有过多犹豫，阿不思伸出一根手指试探地按向自己的穴口，软软的，温度有些高，狠下心一用力，柔软的嫩肉立刻包裹住了指尖。

暗自松了一口气，阿不思回忆着男人惯常使用的步骤，一根根送入手指，将穴道揉软了，就用双手握住玩具往里推。

“啊——”

小小的入口绞紧了强行往里探入的器物，少年浑身都轻颤着，被迫扬在空中的足底都泛起了微红。太难了，他从不知道吃下一根性器会这么难，坚硬的玩具仅仅进入了一点就遭遇了巨大的阻碍，敏感的花心紧缩着，传来饱胀和撕裂的痛苦，却怎么也放松不下来。

阿不思心下一横，指尖用上力猛地往里一推。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

冰冷的玩具一下子破开了柔嫩的内部，少年纤丽的躯体像弓一样用力绷紧，崩溃似的大口喘息着。直到骨节分明的手掌抚上了他的大腿，阿不思失神的瞳孔才勉强找到一个准星，他又听到了一声叹息。

他看见格林德沃垂下眼睑，轻柔地在他被撑成瑰丽红色的穴口旁按摩，又富有技巧地让那根没有生命的物体顶弄他敏感的内壁。不一会儿，阿不思就难耐地扭动起来，透着水色的唇间发出高高低低的呻吟。

他们隔得太近了，男人的呼吸都尽数喷洒在他的私密之处，撩动着他脆弱的欲求，在他哭喊着达到顶峰的那一刻，挺立的欲望忽然被一片湿软的温热细细包裹，那是格林德沃。

“先生……”阿不思在爱欲中沉沦，却依然惶恐不安。

“嘘——”

格林德沃做了禁声的手势，用帕子替他擦拭着狼狈的下身，那花了不少时间，阿不思也有些疲惫了，昏昏沉沉地失去了意识。

也不知什么时候，当他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他依然保持着双腿大张着被架在扶手椅上的屈辱姿势，格林德沃却半跪着搂住了他的腰身，侧着头安静地靠在他的怀里。阳光好像终于找到了云层的间隙，照在黑魔王身上的光束是金色的。

他抬起手——两只纤细的手腕依然被拷在一起，但他尽量温柔地抚摸着男人的发丝，那里依稀可以分辨出旧时的璀璨。


End file.
